


Mistletoe

by booksnstars



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnstars/pseuds/booksnstars
Summary: Kurt has been crushing on Blaine for far too long now-all he needs is a little courage and a miracle. What will happen at Rachel Berry's Christmas party?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 18





	Mistletoe

"Kurt, Blaine! Welcome, welcome to the Berry residence!" Rachel enthusiastically said with a smile so big it could blind the sun.

"Tone it down a bit, Rach," Kurt whispered into her ear.

"Thank you so much for having us. Your house is magnificent…" Blaine continued on, but Kurt was too enthralled with Blaine's dapperness that he forgot to listen.

Ever since Kurt and Blaine sang 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' in the most flirtatious manner possible, Kurt felt their friendship rise to a new level. Now, every time he saw Blaine waltz into the Dalton choir room, Katy Perry sheet music in hand, Kurt couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Even though he'd much rather be performing Sondheim's greatest hits, he went along with whatever Blaine said. Kurt knew he liked Blaine, but he wasn't brave enough to actually do anything about it (and for the time being, that's okay—just looking at Blaine is a treat in itself). For now, all he could do was show up to Rachel Berry's over-produced seasonal parties.

In her basement, the stage previously used for her and Blaine's drunken karaoke duet was now being occupied by Sam and Quinn, singing a lovely rendition of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'. Puck and Lauren were sneaking into Rachel's liquor cabinet, Santana and Brittany were cuddling on a couch in the back corner, Mike and Tina were chatting with Artie and Finn, and Mercedes seemed to be the only one enjoying Sam and Quinn's duet. The entire basement was decorated to the nines—wreaths covered every window and two mini Christmas trees sat in the back corners next to the stage, along with many other over-the-top Christmas symbols.

"I'll take your coats, and you guys can just make yourselves at home. Finny! I need you!" Rachel disappeared upstairs, followed by Finn.

Kurt and Blaine went to greet their friends from New Directions. As they made their way into the room, Kurt couldn't help but notice that the entire room smelled like fresh pine and mistletoe—oh. Mistletoe.

Kurt wanted to make sure that nothing awkward would ensue at this party, but the second he laid his eyes on that green and red plant, his mind swarmed with the worst-case scenarios: they could accidentally end up under the mistletoe and Blaine simply laughs it off, they get pressured into a kiss and it ends up horrible and sloppy, or about a thousand other possibilities. Kurt made a mental note to avoid any doorways at all costs.

After two hours of talking and sparkling cider, Kurt started to feel strangely confident in himself.

Who says you can't make it with Blaine? he thought. You need to make a move or else you're literally going to be alone for the rest of your life.

With that, Kurt sparked up an idea. He got up from the couch where he was oh so comfortably leaning against Blaine and reached for his hand. Kurt pulled the boy up from the couch and led him to the stage. He whispered something to Rachel and turned back to Blaine, who looked confused, but he was always ready for a performance. The iconic opening notes to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You" played and the whole room erupted in cheers.

The two soared through the song and finished incredibly. After they took their bows, Kurt was about to step off the stage when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned back to see Blaine looking directly above them—mistletoe. The New Directions quickly pretended to talk while keeping one eye on the boys. Perhaps the boys were so obvious that everybody picked up on their admiration quickly.

Blaine pulled Kurt in and their lips connected perfectly. Kurt put all his emotion into the kiss; he wrapped one arm around Blaine's neck and held his face with the other while Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's waist. Kurt felt Blaine smile, and that only made Kurt do the same. It was what Kurt had been dreaming of for a very long time, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little christmas fic for you!! been in a christmasy mood and this was always something that seemed very cute to me.


End file.
